


Exhilaration

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, I've never written anything this dirty before I'm sorry everyone, M/M, Masturbation, this is so sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux shows Kylo how exhilarating it can be to be in a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: modern au where Kylo and Hux meet at a concert and end up making out the whole time.

Kylo Ren was hanging near the back of the crowd, enjoying the music and atmosphere of the outdoor concert. He wasn’t really one for crowds, but concerts were different to him. He was comfortable with the large grouping of people, so long as he hung near the back.

His eyes surveyed the people around him, all enjoying the music in their own way. As his gaze went back to the stage, his noticed someone emerge from the throng of people in the dim moonlight.

He was dressed simply in blue skinny jeans and a navy v-neck shirt. He was drenched in sweat, and his ginger hair was ruffled and sticking up in various places. Their eyes met, and the man began to approach Kylo.

“It’s a rush, isn’t it?” he asked, running a hand through his messy hair. Kylo must have given him a confused look, because his smiled and began to speak again. “Being in the middle of all those people. Gets your blood pumping.”

“Oh,” Kylo said. “I, uh, wouldn’t really know. I don’t do crowds.”

“Oh, well,” the man giggled nervously. “I’m just taking a break. It’s, uh, pretty tiring.” The two stood quietly for a moment before the ginger held out his hand. “Sorry, I just kinda came up to you. I’m Hux.”

“Kylo,” the dark-haired man said, shaking his hand.

“Nice meeting you, Kylo,” Hux said, turning around to head back to the crowd. He stopped himself suddenly and turned back to Kylo, biting his lip. “Can I show you something?” he asked, biting his lip again.

“Uh, s-sure, I guess,” he responded, his insides fluttering. He was entranced by Hux’s bright blue eyes and borderline sensual tone of voice.

Hux smiled and grabbed Kylo’s hand. “Hold on tight,” he smirked, pulling Kylo into the crowd of people.

At first, Kylo’s heart felt like it might burst out of fear. He’d never been surrounded by so many people before and it felt overwhelming, but then he remembered that he wasn’t alone. Hux was still holding his hand, and somehow he felt safe. His gut feeling was telling him that nothing bad could happen as long as Hux was there.

They stopped in the middle of the crowd, Hux still holding Kylo’s hand. “So? What do you think?” he asked.

“What?” Kylo said, unable to hear anything Hux was saying.

The ginger brought is mouth near Kylo’s ear so he could hear him better. “What do you think?” he asked, louder this time.

Kylo could feel his breath against his ear, and it sent a chill down his spine. “G-great,” he said. “Yeah, I feel good. I feel good!”

“See?” Isn’t it great?” Hux laughed, pulling away from Kylo’s ear and shouting loudly instead.

“Yeah!” Kylo shouted back, adrenaline beginning to pulse through him.

The concert went on, and eventually Kylo and Hux were forced a little closer together by the crowd. Kylo ended up behind Hux, bringing about a bit of a problem. Every time they moved, or especially when they jumped up and down to the music, Hux’s ass would rub against Kylo’s crotch. After a few minutes, his hardness became a bit too much to bear, and he stopped moving entirely.

Hux must have noticed Kylo’s stillness, as he turned around. “Is something wrong?” he asked, concerned. “Do you want out?”

Kylo was almost afraid to speak. His face must have deceived him again, as Hux brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder. That single touch sent a shock through Kylo, and his impulses took over. He reached out and took Hux’s face in his hands before crashing their lips together.

Hux was surprised, but he made no moves to break away. After a moment, his arms wrapped around Kylo’s tall frame, pulling him closer and gripping at his shirt desperately.

They kissed wildly, both breathing heavy as their tongues danced around each other’s mouths. Hux’s hand began to snake its way up Kylo’s shirt when the dark-haired man broke away.

“Hold on,” he breathed. “It’s too crowded right here.”

Hux nodded and grabbed Kylo’s hand, pulling him through the crowd once again. They reached the outside of the group and were instantly on each other, hands grabbing hungrily.

One of Hux’s hands worked its way up to Kylo’s hair, while the other found its way to his ass. He gripped tight and pulled Kylo closer, trying to get some kind of friction against his developing erection.

Kylo groaned and bucked his hips against Hux, his cock straining painfully against the constricting fabric of his pants. He didn’t want this to end just yet, so he tried to distract himself by playing with the ginger’s nipples.

As soon as Hux felt Kylo’s hands on his chest, he groaned and instinctively gripped whatever was in his hands as tight as he could, resulting in him pulling Kylo’s hair. Kylo’s eyes flew open and he moaned loudly, pleasure rushing through his body.

Hux laughed, a devilish smirk crossing his lips. “You like that?” he whispered in Kylo’s ear. “You like it when I pull your hair?”

“Yes,” Kylo replied weakly. Hux tugged at him again.

“Louder,” the ginger demanded.

“H-Hux,” he gasped, beads of sweat collecting on his face. “I… I want…”

“Say no more, babe,” Hux replied breathily. “Hold on.” He took Kylo’s hand, leading him to the small shack where the bathrooms were. They stumbled past the “Out of Order” sign and into a stall, thankful that no one would be disturbing them. As soon as the door was closed, Hux brought their hips together, rubbing obscenely.

“God, Hux, please,” Kylo begged, the pleasure becoming unbearable.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux pressed. “What do you want me to do to you, dirty boy?”

“H-Hux,” Kylo panted, unable to form words.

“Say it!” Hux hissed, pressing Kylo against the stall’s wall, increasing the friction at their hips.

“Touch me, please!” he howled. “Please, Hux, please!”

“You asked for it,” the ginger growled, quickly getting himself out of his pants. He swiftly undid the button and zipper on Kylo’s black skinny jeans and reached inside the band of his underwear, taking him in his hand.

Kylo sighed in pleasure when Hux touched him. He watched impatiently as the ginger gripped them both in one hand and began to pump, slowly at first. “F-faster,” he whimpered.

“What? I can’t hear you when you talk so quietly,” Hux replied, not even glancing up at Kylo. “Speak up, you filthy slut.”

“Faster!”

Hux smiled, loving the power he was holding over Kylo. He picked up the pace, spreading precum from the tip of his cock with his thumb. “God, I’m so close,” he hissed. “You’re so good, babe, you’re gonna make me cum so hard.” He leaned forward and kissed Kylo roughly while he stroked the two of them, biting at the other man’s bottom lip.

“Hux,” Kylo whined. “Tell me how dirty I am. Please, I’m so close.”

“You like being a filthy slut? Huh? You like it when I touch you like this, don’t you?” Between sentences, Hux’s mouth found its way to Kylo’s collarbone, biting and sucking and leaving marks. “You want me to make you cum? I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

“Y-yes,” Kylo growled.

“God, if I had a condom I would fuck you so hard right now,” the ginger spat, reaching up to give Kylo’s hair one last pull.

Kylo felt Hux pull his hair and was pushed over the edge. He loudly moaned obscenities as his release shot between the two of them. Hux finished seconds later, his breath hissing trough his teeth.

They stood silently for a moment, breathing heavy and not sure what to do next. Hux grabbed the nearby roll of toilet paper and cleaned himself off, handing some to Kylo as well. After they were clean, Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo again, softer this time, his lips brushing sweetly against the other’s. He pulled back and smiled, speaking gently. “So, we should do this again sometime.”

“Definitely,” Kylo giggled, placing a kiss on the ginger’s swollen lips. “Maybe not at a concert next time. I think we missed the whole show.”

**Author's Note:**

> gOD I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS IM SORRY THIS IS SO FILTHY AND SINFUL JUST PUT ME IN THE DUMPSTER PLS


End file.
